clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kix
The Deserter Kix didn't just appear in the Umbaran Arc. It needs to be noted that he appeared in The Deserter as well. Appearance If possible for The Bad Batch I still wonder is it possible he might be featuring in The Bad Batch?Colby James (talk) 05:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Fate of Kix after the Clone Wars revealed :Did you guys know that what happened to Kix after the Clone Wars is that sometime after the Battle of Anaxes, Kix began questioning the so-called virus that fellow trooper Tup had contracted which caused him to shoot Tiplar. He began conducting his own further investigations into the matter after he discovered that Fives had discovered the truth before his untimely death. eventually Kix was able to discover the truth for himself, learning that the bio-chip implanted in every clone soldier's head could send out an order from the Chancellor directly to betray and kill the Jedi, which was Order-66, so Kix became the second clone trooper to find out about Order-66 but wasn't for long his investigations did not go unnoticed however as Count Dooku the public leader of the CIS and apprentice to Darth Sidious took note of it, and they kidnapped him before he was able to share knowledge with the Jedi, he was aboard the Separatist cruiser the Obrexta III, he was frozen in a cryo-cycle stasis pod where he would remain until the ship arrived on Serenno, but later the ship was ambushed by Republic Forces who had discovered about Kix's kidnapping with little chances to raise the shields, the Republic fleet made easy work on the cruiser resulting in heavy damage, a B1-class battle droid known as B1-CC14 fell into conclusion that the ship was in no shape to go to Serenno, as well as being on strict orders for Kix to not fall into the hands of the Republic by any costs, yes they jumped to hyperspace to a random sector in the galaxy where the Republic would have no chance of finding it, which the ship along with it's cargo crashed on the desert planet Ponemah Terminal, and Kix was listed MIA and frozen for over 50 years, sadly the evidence never made it to the Jedi and Order-66 later happened in 19 BBY, 50 years later after the end of the Clone Wars, the Delphidian pirate Sidon Ithano and his crew on the Meson Martinet resided in a cantina on the desert world of Ponemah and they to found the ship and its wreckage believing to be treasure but found Kix in a cryo-pod eventually able to free him from stasis, but as he was released rumour has it Kix told Ithano about the bio-chips in the heads of Clones but before he would able to say he would return to the Republic and contact General Skywalker about this he sipped into a state of unconsciousness, Later he became a new member of Sidon Ithano's crew and as of The Force Awakens he is now the sole surviving Clone Trooper left in existence, and so far one of only four troopers that didn't execute Order-66 in the Canon, the others Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor in Rebels, ColbyJames79681@gmail.com 04:29, September 27, 2016 (UTC)